Preemia
by LoeyB's
Summary: Seharusnya hadiah natal terasa begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana jika hadiah itu menjadi panas meski tidak ada tungku api yang mengelilingi? "Aku. Aku akan melayanimu malam ini hingga kau puas, Baekhyun." ChanBaek - YAOI


**Preemia**

© Chiaki Bee

๑

Romance, Fluff, AU, YAOI

ONESHOT • M

.

 **Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

๑

 **Summary :**

Seharusnya hadiah natal terasa begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana jika hadiah itu menjadi panas meski tidak ada tungku api yang mengelilingi? "Aku. Aku akan melayanimu malam ini hingga kau puas, Baekhyun." **ChanBaek - YAOI**

* * *

 **° Preemia °**

 **.**

* * *

Tanggal dua puluh tiga di bulan Desember; dua hari menjelang hari Natal, dilalui Baekhyun di sebuah bilik –lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah komputer yang menyala dan tumpukan berkas di atas meja.

Ia menghela nafasnya.

Ini neraka. Perusahaan mana yang mempekerjakan pegawainya di musim liburan begini? Jawabannya adalah perusahaan tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Tempat terkutuk dan membosankan. Disaat orang-orang mulai bersiap menyambut datangnya Natal, ia malah terbelenggu dalam tumpukan berkas di atas meja yang sialnya tak pernah berkurang eksistensinya.

Baekhyun menyeruput kopinya yang mulai dingin sebelum akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan komputernya. Jam makan siang baru saja berlalu, jadi ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya. Dengan semangat yang berkobar, ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya; setidaknya pekerjaan ini harus diselesaikan hari ini, agar dirinya bisa pulang lebih awal dan mempersiapkan diri menyambut Natal lusa besok.

"Bagaimana malammu bersama Sehun?" samar-samar, Baekhyun mendengar dua temannya yang sedang bergosip di bilik sebelahnya setelah kembali dari istirahat makan siang mereka.

"Astaga! Sehun itu sungguh perkasa. Bagaimana bisa miliknya sebesar itu? Tsk!" Baekhyun mendengar teman di bilik sebelahnya –Luhan- terkikik geli. Ia yakin temannya itu sedang membahas bagaimana seksnya dengan pacar yang di puja-pujanya setengah mati.

"Benarkah?" pekik Junmyeon. Dan pria manis itu selalu menaruh perhatian lebih pada setiap topik pembicaraan Luhan.

"Eung~ Bahkan dia tidak pernah puas jika hanya sekali-dua kali klimaks. Ah! Pinggangku terasa akan patah saja. Tapi itu menyenangkan." Bisik Luhan di akhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun hanya mampu memutar matanya. Untung saja saat ini hanya ada mereka di ruangan ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Kris? Apa belum ada perkembangan?" kini giliran Luhan yang bertanya pada Junmyeon.

"Huft! Saat ini cukup sulit menarik Kris ke ranjang. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya." Aku Junmyeon meratapi nasibnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak habis pikir, bagaimana temannya itu bisa berbagi hal yang bersifat privasi semudah membicarakan diskon di pusat perbelanjaan.

Setelah itu Baekhyun hanya mendengar bisikan-bisikan samar dari dua temannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pekerjaannya selesai dan bisa segera pulang.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tersentak saat Luhan memanggilnya tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau belum menemukan pasangan juga?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputernya untuk menatap Luhan dan Junmyeon yang kini menatapnya intens. Hilang sudah semangatnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Belum Luhan." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku tidak tertarik." Cicitnya. Sesungguhnya hal itu mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun juga sejak lama. Ia berharap agar segera menemukan pasangan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburnya di akhir tahun. Hanya saja mungkin Baekhyun yang terlalu cepat putus asa. Ia berniat kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya sebelum suara Luhan menghentikannya.

"Carilah pasangan. Hari Natal akan terasa spesial saat dirayakan dengan pasangan." Gumam Luhan dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Junmyeon di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya menggumam. Berharap temannya itu akan berhenti menanyainya. Tetapi bukan Luhan namanya jika tidak menggali informasi hingga kepalanya merasa puas. Ia dan segala pertanyaannya akan mengganggu Baekhyun di sisa hari ini. Jadi untuk menghindari segala pertanyaan yang siap di lontarkan Luhan, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. "Aku mau ke toilet." Jawabnya dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Sebenarnya pria mungil bersurai _brown_ itu hanya berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Luhan saja dengan menggunakan toilet sebagai pelariannya.

e)(o

Baekhyun berdiri di depan washtafel; mencuci tangannya setelah mengosongkan kantung kemihnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di depannya. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu, ia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

 _Apa aku jelek?_

 _Apa aku aneh?_

 _Kenapa tidak ada orang yang tertarik padaku?_

Ia memperhatikan setiap inci wajahnya. Sesekali menyentuh menggunakan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Baekhyun mengernyit lalu tersenyum. Tidak buruk. Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya? Ia hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang kekasih dan merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi entah kenapa tak satupun orang yang berniat mendekat.

Apa mungkin karena dirinya yang selalu menutup mata dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya? Hei tapi ia bukanlah seorang _introvert_!

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat seorang pria baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dan berdiri di sampingnya; ia tengah mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya pada pria jangkung itu –sedikit menyapanya. Sepertinya pria asing, karena Baekhyun tak pernah melihatnya sekalipun selama ia bekerja di perusahaan ini.

Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, pria itu keluar dari toilet setelah melemparkan senyuman pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali merapikan penampilannya sebelum bersiap kembali ke ruangannya dan bergulat dengan pekerjaannya yang belum rampung. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, ia merasakan sesuatu di bawah kakinya.

Buku catatan kecil berwarna coklat kayu. Baekhyun meraihnya dan memperhatikan buku itu.

 _Apa ini milik pria tadi?_

Setelah mempertimbangkannya, Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dengan buku itu di tangannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut untuk mencari keberadaan si pria pemilik buku ini. Nihil. Ia tak mendapati keberadaan pria tadi.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu pria itu siapa, dan bekerja di divisi mana. Ia kembali memperhatikan buku catatan itu. Ia mengalami dilema. Di satu sisi ia ingin membuka buku itu yang kemungkinan berisi data diri pria tadi. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa perbuatan itu tidaklah sopan. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang penting di dalamnya.

Si mungil Byun menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya sedang berdebat untuk memilih manakah jalan yang terbaik. Dan akhirnya rasa penasaran itu lebih mendominasi daripada mengutamakan sopan santun.

Jadi disinilah ia, dengan buku catatan yang terbuka dan dahi yang mengernyit. Ia mendapati tulisan dengan tulisan yang sulit dimengerti tertulis dalam buku itu. Sialnya hampir semua tulisannya menggunakan bahasa yang tak Baekhyun pahami. Seperti hanji atau bukan. Entahlah.

Ia menutup buku itu kembali. Apa ia letakkan di toilet begitu saja? Jadi begitu orang tadi menyadari barangnya hilang, ia akan mencari ke toilet. Baekhyun kembali diliputi perasaan bimbang. Jadi ia putuskan akan kembali masuk ke dalam toilet sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

" _Agassi_ , maaf. Apa kau melihat buku catatanku?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum lega mendapati pria jangkung itu datang lagi.

"Ah benar. Ini." Baekhyun mengulurkan buku itu pada pemiliknya. "Aku berniat mengantarkannya padamu, tuan. Tapi aku tak tahu kau berada di divisi mana."

"Terima kasih. Syukurlah buku ini tidak hilang. Ini sangat penting bagiku." Kata pria itu. Ia menghela nafasnya penuh kelegaan. "Ah, apa yang kau minta sebagai balasannya?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "A-ah, t-tidak perlu."

Pria itu menatap tepat kedalam kedua bola mata Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memberimu apapun. Tapi setidaknya terimalah ini." Pria itu menarik sebuah kertas dari saku jas hitamnya dan menyodorkannya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Si mungil mengernyit dalam. Awalnya ia mengira pria itu memberikannya kartu nama. Tetapi tidak. Ini berbeda. Baekhyun mengernyit dibuatnya. "Kupon ayam goreng?" _Ada-ada saja_.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya.. aku memberimu satu." Katanya. "Anggap saja itu hadiah Natal dariku juga sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

Baekhyun terpaku pada tempatnya. Ia nyaris tertawa jika saja ia tidak diajari sopan santun oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jadi Baekhyun meraih kupon itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu. _Sungguh konyol_.

e)(o

Malam hari setelah pulang kerja, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Pekerjaannya di kantor selesai tepat pada waktunya. Jadi ia bisa mendapatkan cutinya lebih awal. Besok adalah malam Natal dan Baekhyun tidak yakin akan melakukan kegiatan apapun untuk menghabiskan hari esok.

Ia mengerang. Sia-sia ia mengambil cuti lebih awal jika cutinya harus dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri di apartemennya. Hidup sebagai seorang yatim piatu, membuatnya merasa kesepian. Lima kali Natal ia lalui seorang diri –tanpa kedua orang tuanya ataupun saudara. _Menyedihkan_.

Disaat semua orang berkumpul bersama untuk melewati indahnya Natal, disinilah Baekhyun yang duduk seorang diri di depan televisi yang tengah menayangkan cuplikan-cuplikan kehidupannya saat masih bersama kedua orang tuanya dulu.

Merupakan agenda wajib bagi keluarga Byun untuk mengabadikan moment kebersamaan mereka saat Natal setiap tahunnya. Tapi Baekhyun tak memiliki itu lagi setelah kedua orang tuanya tiada. Tak ada yang bisa ia abadikan lagi. Terlalu sepi. Terlalu sendiri.

"Aku merindukan kalian." Gumamnya. Ia mengubur wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang di tekuk.

e)(o

Malam natal telah tiba. Malam dimana orang-orang mulai berkumpul dan menikmati hari libur, dan juga saat-saat berkumpul bersama orang terkasih. Hampir sebagian orang menghias rumah mereka dengan meriah dan mengadakan jamuan makan malam yang terasa hangat dan menyenangkan bersama keluarga besar mereka.

Tapi disinilah Baekhyun. Ia seorang diri; kesepian, disaat orang-orang tengah menyambut suka cita Natal yang syarat akan kebahagiaan.

Baekhyun terlalu malas beranjak dari sofanya. Dengan sebuah popcorn di pangkuannya, ia menikmati malam Natalnya dengan menonton film khas Natal. Dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi – _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu kebesaran ditambah celana piyama, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Ah aku lapar." Gumamnya. Ia memandang popcorn di pangkuannya; sudah habis. Dan ia benar-benar lapar saat ini, tapi terlalu malas untuk memasak.

"Oh! Bukankah aku memiliki kupon ayam goreng?" Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa hangatnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menemukan kupon yang orang asing itu berikan tempo hari.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai memesan ayamnya. Malam Natal dengan ayam goreng gratis. Tidak buruk, kan?

e)(o

Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Dua puluh menit sudah ia menunggu sejak memesan tadi. Tapi ayamnya belum juga tiba. Si pria mungil bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah intercom, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, dan ayamnya belum juga tiba. Apakah pria di toilet itu mengerjainya? Baekhyun mendengus. Seharusnya ia tidak percaya begitu saja jika-

Ding Dong~

-ayam goreng pesanannya sudah tiba. Dengan langkah lebar, Baekhyun menuju pintunya. Bersiap menyambut potongan ayam-ayam yang akan berpindah ke dalam perutnya setelah ini.

"Pesanan anda. _Honey Fried Chicken._ " Seorang pria dengan seragam khas pegawai toko ayam goreng; dengan topi khas Santa Claus, berdiri –menyodorkan sekotak ayam pesanan Baekhyun.

Dengan senyum sumringah, Baekhyun meraih kotak ayam itu dan menyodorkan kupon di tangannya kepada petugas _delivery_. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya begitu bersemangat.

Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan bersiap menutup pintu, namun sebuah kaki menahan daun pintunya yang nyaris tertutup. Si mungil membuka kembali pintunya dan memperhatikan pria itu. Ia mengernyit bingung. Apa ada yang kurang?

Seketika Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya membentuk 'o' kecil menggemaskan. Ia merogoh saku celana piyamanya dan mendapati selembar uang dan menyerahkannya kepada pria itu. "Ini. Terima kasih." Katanya setelah memberikan tips berupa selembar uang kusut, lalu kembali menutup pintunya. Tapi pria itu kembali menahannya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku memberikan kupon yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun. Mengernyitkan dahinya. "Atau tipsnya kurang?"

Pria itu memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari atas menuju ke bawah dan kembali ke atas, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya yang jernih. Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Sungguh tidak sopan pria ini.

"Boleh aku masuk? Di luar sangat dingin." Pria asing pengantar ayam itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya.

Si mungil mendelik tajam; memasang sikap waspada. "Kau siapa? Apa kau mau merampok rumahku, huh?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di dalam, ok?" dan tanpa persetujuan, pria itu memasuki apartemen Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun memperhatikan punggung pria asing yang kini berjalan kearah sofa di ruang tamunya. Ia mengendikkan bahunya lalu menutup pintunya. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya, ia berjalan ke dapurnya untuk meletakkan kotak ayamnya. Ia menatap pria asing itu lalu menghampirinya dengan secangkir coklat hangat di tangannya.

"Apa tujuanmu masuk ke apartemenku begitu saja?"

Pria asing itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun. Topinya Santanya sudah ia tanggalkan. Ia mengeluarkan kupon tadi dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Kau tidak membacanya, ya?" tanya pria itu. Sedangkan pria mungil di hadapannya hanya menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Hah, aku yakin kau tidak membacanya." Ia memijat pelipisnya dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kau mendapat kupon spesial dari toko kami. Kupon itu merupakan kupon gratis untuk sekotak _honey fried chicken_ dengan bonus spesial." Kata pria itu.

Baekhyun membaca isi dari kupon itu yang berisi persis seperti yang dijelaskan pria asing itu. "Apa bonus spesialnya?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Aku." Jawab pria itu begitu santai.

Baekhyun terbatuk akibat tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa tadi katanya? Hell yang benar saja! Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Jangan berbicara omong kosong ya!" gerutu Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang!"

Si tubuh mungil bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk pintu keluar. Selayaknya orang tuli, petugas _delivery_ itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan seisi apartemen minimalis milik seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau mau makan ayamnya dulu atau menghabiskan bonus spesialmu?" Pria jangkung itu melepaskan tas kecilnya melewati kepalanya.

Baekhyun tercengang di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud pria itu. "Apa kau seorang penjahat? Apa motifmu menjadi petugas _delivery_ , huh?" Baekhyun menelan salivanya yang terasa sekeras kerikil. "Kenapa kau disini? Aku bukan orang kaya. Aku tidak memiliki harta berharga."

"Hey! Apa tampangku seperti penjahat?" Baekhyun tersentak di tempatnya. Dan pria aneh dengan telinga mirip peri itu mengusap wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan! Kami sedang mengadakan promo untuk menyambut Natal. Jika kau mendapat kupon spesial itu, maka kau adalah pelanggan spesial kami. Dan kau berhak mendapat hadiah di malam Natal-"

"Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia sudah kembali menempati kursinya dan mendengarkan penjelasan pria di sampingnya.

"Jangan menyelaku, sayang." kata pria jangkung itu. Menimbulkan rona merah muda di pipi ranum Baekhyun. Ini pertama kali orang lain memanggilnya seperti itu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk dan sudah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, pria asing itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hadiah dari kami itu adalah pelayanan istimewa. Maksudku, aku akan memberikanmu pelayanan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan selamanya." Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai yang menyebabkan degupan jantung Baekhyun yang menggila.

"Aku! Aku akan melayanimu malam ini hingga kau puas, Baekhyun." pria itu menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dan pemandangan itu tak luput dari kedua manik anak anjing Baekhyun.

"B-bagaimana kau... kau tahu n-namaku?" Baekhyun menelan salivanya. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam tatapan tajam mata pria asing itu. Mendadak tubuhnya menjadi gugup dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya pada malam Natal yang seharusnya terasa dingin.

Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh untuk mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan pria itu barusan. Apa-apaan ini? Apa pria itu berniat memperkosanya? Baiklah. Ini terdengar lebih menakutkan daripada pencurian atau penculikan.

"Apa kau mau memperkosa-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu menyelanya terlebih dahulu dengan sebuah tawa geli yang menggema di ruang tamu. "Yang benar saja. Apa jika sama-sama menginginkannya masih bisa disebut memperkosa?" Pria asing itu menyeringai.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya di tempatnya. "Yak! Siapa yang menginginkannya? Jangan sembarangan tuan aneh yang mesum!" gerutu si mungil Baekhyun. Ia bersedekap dada.

"Chanyeol!"

"Huh?"

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Sebut itu dalam setiap desahanmu, sayang." Kata pria itu dengan seringai yang sialnya terlihat tampan di mata Baekhyun. Tanpa si mungil sadari, pipinya kini menampilkan rona merah muda lucu.

"S-siapa yang mau menghabiskan m-malam denganmu tuan Chanyeol yang aneh!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melangkahkan tungkainya kearah dapur. Ini sudah pukul delapan dan ia harus mengisi perutnya yang sudah meronta minta diisi sejak tadi. Salahkan pria aneh itu yang menyebabkan dirinya terlambat mendapat makan malamnya.

Pria bersurai _dark brown_ itu terkekeh. Ia memutar bola matanya dan mengikuti si mungil yang sudah duduk di meja makan sedang menikmati ayamnya. Chanyeol menarik kursi kosong di hadapan si mungil dan mendaratkan bokongnya disana.

Ia tidak mempedulikan bagaimana si mungil menatapnya kini. Ia hanya duduk bersandar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Matanya yang bulat tidak sekalipun teralihkan dari si mungil -kliennya yang menggemaskan.

"Berhenti menatapku. Kau membuat nafsu makanku melebur bersama rasa malumu." Baekhyun berbicara dengan mulut yang dipenuhi potongan paha ayam yang telah dikoyaknya.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan tetap tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari si mungil.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Aku tidak membutuhkan pelayanan spesial itu."

"Aku akan pergi setelah pelangganku terpuaskan." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi berarti di seberang mejanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Kau tinggal katakan pada bosmu jika kau sudah memuaskanku dan BOOM selesai. Kau bisa pulang lebih awal di malam Natal."

"Tidak sebelum pelangganku terpuaskan." Kukuh Chanyeol.

"Tsk! Menyebalkan." Baekhyun melempar potongan ayamnya dan mengambil tisu. Namun tangan kanannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat jemarinya merasakan rasa basah dan hangat karena Chanyeol menjilati jemarinya. Apa?!

Chanyeol menjilati jemarinya?

Menjilati jemarinya?

Menjilat?

Chanyeol?

Tanpa sadar si mungil menahan nafasnya saat ia dapat merasakan kehangatan mulut Chanyeol yang menjilat dan mengulum jemarinya satu persatu. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan nafasnya putus-putus.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat matanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga peri itu memejamkan matanya seolah-olah dirinya sedang menyesap wine dengan kualitas setinggi langit. Dan sialnya itu benar-benar seksi di manik anak anjing milik Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah. Tubuhmu berkata lain." Bisik Chanyeol setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Seringai itu tercetak jelas di sudut bibirnya –menampilkan lesung pipinya yang mengintip malu-malu.

Baekhyun masih terpaku pada tempatnya. Mendadak saja otaknya mengalami disfungsional. Ia seperti orang bodoh. Menatap Chanyeol kosong, dengan bibir yang terbuka dan pipi merona merah.

"A-aku.. aku tidak membutuhkanmu. S-sepertinya aku harus m-mandi." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Ia terlihat gelagapan. "Aigo~ kenapa malam ini panas sekali ya?" si mungil berjalan ke kamarnya sembari mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa semakin panas saja. Hell! Yang benar saja. Ini bulan desember.

Dalam langkahnya, si mungil sesekali menabrak benda yang di laluinya. Seperti kaki meja, juga daun pintu kamarnya. Dan Chanyeol memperhatikannya dari tempat duduknya. Ia terkekeh geli. _Pria yang menarik!_

e)(o

Di dalam kamar mandinya, Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin –di atas wastafel. Ia membasuh wajahnya yang masih meninggalkan rona merah. Sesekali ia akan menepuk kedua pipinya. "Sadarlah Baekhyun. Kau bukanlah seseorang yang mengidap frustasi seksual. Kau tidak memerlukan pemuas seperti orang gila itu." Ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya ia harus menyadarkan dirinya jika ia tidak membutuhkan hal yang pria itu tawarkan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya keatas. Ia tidak boleh terlena oleh rayuan sesat pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Apapun itu. Ya! Apapun.

Jadi dengan keyakinan diri yang setinggi Namsan Tower, ia membawa langkahnya keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya dengan tubuh bagian atasnya tak berbalut apapun. Baekhyun terpaku –tatapannya terkunci pada tubuh atletis Chanyeol. Bagaimana otot perutnya yang liat dengan otot bisep dan trisep yang menonjol di tempat yang pas.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Bagaimana tubuh _topless_ pria asing nan mesum itu mampu menginvasi otaknya dalam sepersekian detik. Baekhyun dirundung _kegalauan_ batin. Pemandangan di hadapannya kini bagaikan makanan super lezat yang dihidangkan hanya untuknya –khusus hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Chanyeol menurunkan kakinya untuk menapak pada lantai. Jemari pria itu bergerak –memberikan isyarat agar Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap gerakannya dengan seksama. Tidak satupun terlewat oleh manik anak anjingnya.

Disana –dari tempatnya, Chanyeol tersenyum; nyaris menyeringai. Ia masih menggerakkan jemarinya meminta Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun menatap mata pria itu. Dan seluruh tubuhnya seolah berkhianat. Ia melangkah perlahan, mendekati pria itu. Seperti seseorang yang terhipnotis –tapi tidak.

Baekhyun sadar. Ia sadar saat dirinya melangkah kearah pria itu. Ia sadar saat kedua tangannya berpegangan pada kedua bahu Chanyeol yang keras dan kokoh. Dan ia sadar saat ia mendaratkan bokong sintalnya di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya jika kau pasti menginginkannya." Chanyeol menjalankan bibirnya di sepanjang tulang pipi Baekhyun –menuju telinganya yang memerah.

Hilang sudah pertahanan diri yang dikumandangkan Baekhyun dalam toilet. Hilang bagaikan debu yang diterpa angin.

"Kenapa kau begitu pemaksahh?" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol bermain di sekitar telinganya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana, mengulumnya dan memberikan gigitan kecil.

Chanyeol meniup tepat di telinganya membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dalam pangkuan pria itu. "Aku tidak memaksa. Kau saja yang terlalu jual mahal."

Chanyeol membawa bibirnya terus turun menuju tengkuknya dan memberikan kecupan disana. Baekhyun membawa kepalanya ke belakang. Sial! Itu adalah area sensitifnya, dan Chanyeol mendapatkannya. Baekhyun mendesah begitu bibir Chanyeol menyesap daerah itu dan memberikan kecupan memabukkan.

Sial! Baekhyun terbakar gairahnya. Dan ia yakin Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. Terlihat dari sesuatu yang keras baru saja menyentuh miliknya yang tak kalah mengeras.

"Kenapa kau harus mengulur waktu, huh?" Chanyeol menyesap leher Baekhyun dan tak lupa meninggalkan tandanya disana. "Pelangganku yang lainnya tidak pernah mengulur waktu. Mereka akan langsung pasrah begitu aku membawa mereka ke ranjang."

Seperti api yang disiram air, begitu pula yang Baekhyun rasakan kini. Gairah yang tadinya mulai berkobar dan bersiap menghanguskan dirinya, mendadak lenyap saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasakan keterdiaman Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Baekhyun yang mulai dipenuhi bercak keunguan. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu terlena dengan permainan Chanyeol hingga melupakan fakta bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Ia meringis. Jadi ini hanya akan menjadi kenikmatan sementara? Dan semuanya akan kembali normal setelahnya, bukan?

"Sudah cukup. Aku mengantuk. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang." Baekhyun bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ada apa? Kita bahkan belum sampai ke intinya." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu kamarnya. Namun sebuah tangan lebih dulu membalik tubuhnya dan mendorongnya ke pintu yang tertutup – sebelum dirinya membuka pintu itu.

Chanyeol pelakunya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat bibir Chanyeol langsung memangut bibirnya dengan kasar. Mendesaknya di antara tubuh tingginya dan pintu di belakangnya. Tangannya yang terbebas berusaha mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Tapi bukannya menjauh, Chanyeol justru membawa tangan ranting si mungil ke atas kepalanya dan mengukungnya dengan tangannya yang kuat. Entah bagaimana pria itu melakukannya, tapi gairah yang sempat sirna itu kembali menyelimuti Baekhyun. Terutama saat pria itu melibatkan lidahnya yang lihai kedalam ciuman mereka. Sebelah tangan pria itu menggapai pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Chanyeolhh.." Baekhyun mendesah saat kejantanan Chanyeol yang keras –membentuk tenda di balik celananya, menyentuh miliknya. Melecehkan miliknya dari luar celananya.

Dengan tangannya yang kokoh, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun –membawanya kedalam sebuah gendongan koala. Baekhyun membawa sebelah tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan sebelahnya lagi masih ada dalam kungkungan Chanyeol.

Bibir pria itu sibuk menyesap disana-sini -meninggalkan tanda. Ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun dan menurunkan tubuh si mungil di meja untuk menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh keduanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh keduanya telanjang sempurna. Chanyeol menangkup kejantanan Baekhyun yang mungil di tangannya dan menggerakkannya dengan tempo yang memabukkan. "Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.." Baekhyun merintih seperti anak anjing.

Chanyeol menghentikan kocokannya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari milik Baekhyun -Baekhyun merengek dan bersiap mengumandangkan kekesalannya sebelum semuanya tertelan dan berubah menjadi pekikan. Di bawah sana, Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya untuk menggesek lubangnya yang terasa gatal dengan jemarinya yang besar. Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat jemari itu melecehkan lubangnya tanpa peringatan.

"Yeoliehh.. Chanyeoliehh.. Ugghh~" Baekhyun mendongak saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di bawah sana. Ia ingin Chanyeol melakukan itu -menyentuh titik itu berulang kali dengan jemarinya yang besar.

Wajahnya merona saat ia menyadari betapa intimnya mereka saat ini. Dalam keadaan telanjang, dengan jemari Chanyeol yang memainkan lubangnya. Juga bagaimana tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol dan sesekali meremas rambut pria itu.

"Datanglah Baekhyun.. Keluarkan milikmu yang manis. Berikan padaku." bisik Chanyeol dalam kuluman bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga desahan kenikmatan itu memenuhi kamar Baekhyun. Si mungil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol saat memuntahkan cairannya di tangan Chanyeol -mengotori perut dan tangan pria itu.

"Sudah ku katakan jika kau pasti akan menikmatinya." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Apa kau mau melanjutkanya?"

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menyentuh kejantanannya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka yang berantakan. Baekhyun terkesiap saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang besar di bawah sana. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap kebawah dengan ragu. Hingga kemudian maniknya yang jernih bertemu dengan 'milik' Chanyeol yang mengagumkan.

"C-chanyeol.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah mendapati milik Chanyeol yang mengacung sempurna –berukuran tiga hingga empat kali lipat dari miliknya, berada dalam genggamannya.

"Puaskan dia Baekhyun, dan dia akan memuaskanmu setelahnya." Chanyeol menggeram saat tanpa sadar Baekhyun memegangnya terlalu kuat. Salahkan kegugupan Baekhyun yang membuat kinerja tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan otaknya.

Baekhyun memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memompanya dengan kecepatan perlahan. Ia mengamati apa yang tangannya lakukan di bawah sana dan pipinya semakin merona saja. Pengetahuan dari mana hingga ia bisa melakukan hal itu?

"Arrgghhh.. Yah! Sialhh!" Chanyeol membungkus tangan Baekhyun dalam tangannya dan membantu menggerakkannya dalam tempo cepat dan kuat.

Baekhyun tahu saat suara Chanyeol semakin berat dan terdengar putus asa, pria itu hampir sampai. Jadi ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol dan mengulum bibir bawahnya yang tebal.

Sebuah geraman berat menandakan pelepasan Chanyeol yang terasa nikmat. Kepala pria itu mendongak dengan bibir terbuka dan nafas yang putus-putus -nyaris habis.

Setelah menikmati pasca klimaksnya, Chanyeol menatap kedalam manik Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat berantakan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, mata yang sayu dan keringat yang membuat tubuhnya mengkilat.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir yang setengah terbuka itu sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil itu menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Merebahkannya disana dan dengan cepat ia mengukungnya.

e)(o

"Chanyeol... Chanyeoliehhh.. Aku lelahh.." Baekhyun merendahkan kakinya -menekan bokong Chanyeol agar semakin dalam menyentuh titik manisnya. Tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol untuk meraih bibir pria itu.

Baekhyun mencengkram punggung Chanyeol -meninggalkan bekas goresan memanjang. Ia mendesah, merintih dan melenguh saat Chanyeol berhasil mengerjai setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang sensitif.

"Baekhyunhh.. Sial!" Chanyeol mengerang saat Baekhyun mengulum jakunnya yang naik turun.

"Chanyeoliehhh.." Dan semuanya memutih ketika Baekhyun menumpahkan cairannya dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Ini sudah ronde kesekian kalinya tapi pelepasannya masih terasa menakjubkan.

Chanyeol di atasnya bergerak semakin cepat dan liar -mengejar klimaksnya untuk bergabung bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengulum jakunnya kembali dan menjalankan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol. Mengulum dan menggigitnya. Membantu Chanyeol untuk mencapai kepuasannya.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun untuk meredam geramannya saat pelepasannya telah tiba. Chanyeol memuntahkan cairannya di dalam lubang Baekhyun dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Luar biasa." gumam Chanyeol -teredam di ceruk leher Baekhyun, tapi si mungil masih mampu mendengarnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Ia harap ini bukanlah mimpi. Ia ingin memiliki Chanyeol di sisinya dalam waktu lebih lama -jika boleh, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan berguling ke sebelah tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan jam di dinding. Pukul dua pagi. Wow! Ia tidak yakin. Tapi ia rasa ini adalah seks terlama yang pernah ia lakukan. Salahkan bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun yang menggairahkan -terlalu sulit bagi Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Pria jangkung itu menatap sosok mungil di sebelahnya. Baekhyun disana -memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang mulai teratur. Jadi ia menarik si mungil untuk membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat si mungil semakin merapatkan tubuhnya -mencari kehangatan darinya. Setelah menarik selimut untuk menutupi ketelanjangan mereka, Chanyeol mengusap rambut si mungil yang basah karena keringat.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun."

e)(o

Baekhyun mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Cahaya yang mengintip dari celah tirainya membangunkannya dari tidur setelah seksnya yang hebat semalam. Baekhyun meringis merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

Jadi perlahan ia bangun dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Hari Natal telah tiba.

Pipi ranum Baekhyun menimbulkan rona saat otaknya melakukan kilas balik tentang kejadian semalam. Bagaimana ia merasakan seks untuk pertama kali bahkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bagaimana Chanyeol mengerangkan namanya secara dalam dan seksi. Baekhyun tersentak saat nama Chanyeol muncul dalam kepalanya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada kehidupan Chanyeol di kamarnya. Bahkan pakaian mereja yang semalam berserakan di lantai sudah menghilang. Hanya pakaiannya yang tersampir di ujung ranjang.

 _"Aku akan pergi setelah pelangganku terpuaskan."_

Kalimat Chanyeol kemarin malam terngiang di kepalanya. Benar. Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanya seorang pegawai yang memuaskan pelanggannya dan pergi setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Seperti seharusnya.

Baekhyun menekuk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Ia tidak menyesal telah melakukan hal itu semalam. Hanya saja kenapa semua itu hanya bersifat sementara.

Apakah ini cerita Cinderella yang kebahagiaannya hanya bertahan sampai tengah malam. Ya! Baekhyun tidak mengelak jika seksnya semalam bersama Chanyeol benar-benar menyenangkan. Ada perasaan bahagia saat Chanyeol menyertakan namanya di setiap erangan dan desahan kenikmatan pria itu.

Tapi haruskah berakhir begitu saja setelah ia di bawa melayang hingga ke langit ketujuh? Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya -menahan isakannya yang keluar.

Puk~

"Hey, kau menangis?" Baekhyun tersentak dan menatap Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau menyesal-" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya saat Baekhyun memeluknya begitu erat.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol "Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap punggung telanjang si mungil. "Hey! Aku hanya membuat kopi tadi."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi. Ia masih terisak. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol tetap disisinya. Ia tidak ingin hidup dalam kesepian lagi -dalam kesendirian lagi.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi." kata Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap kedalam manik Chanyeol yang besar.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya membuat Baekhyun menatapnya was-was.

"Siapa yang menolakku sebelumnya, huh? Siapa yang mengusirku dan mengataiku penjahat?" Chanyeol bersedekap dada. Dan Baekhyun di hadapannya bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menggemaskan. Sedikit bermain-main dengan si mungil terdengar menyenangkan di kepala Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesalinya." cicit Baekhyun. Ia menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Kemudian si mungil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau bilang kau akan pergi jika pelangganmu puas, bukan?" tanya si mungil. Chanyeol mengangguk ragu sembari menaikkan alisnya. "B-bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah puas? Apa kau akan tetap disini?" cicit si mungil Byun. Oh! lihatlah pipinya yang merona itu.

"Anak nakal! Kau yakin tidak puas? Baiklah persiapkan dirimu karena aku akan membuatmu lupa siapa namamu dan hanya ingat untuk mendesahkan namaku."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah memasang seringainya seperti hewan buas yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

Matilah kau Baekhyun!

- **END** -

Heol~ Maafkan diriku yg buat ff nista ini. Entah kenapa jadinya ff mesum macam ini. Padahal niat awalnya mau buat yg fluff..

Selamat Natal untuk kalian yang merayakan. Maafkan kalo Natal kalian malah disuguhi ff macam ini.

Dan terima kasih untuk Kak **Ayoung** yang sudah turun tangan untuk membuatkan summary dan judul ff ini yang bikin aku pusing tujuh putaran. Love you kak, sarannya jos gandos bgt lah haha.. Sejujurnya aku berfikir buat summary itu lebih lama dari pada buat deskripsi setiap paragrafnya wkwk..

Malam ini aku up bareng Author ketjeh loh. ( **Lolipopsehun, Pupuputri, Railash61, Kang Seulla, Parkayoung, Baekbychuu, Brida Wu, Ohlan94 (Wattpad), RedApplee, Purflowerian** )

Jangan lupa cek storylist mereka ya~ Dan budayakan meninggalkan review setelah membaca.

 **Scroll untuk Sequel -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berbahan kayu jati. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintunya, ia mendapati seorang pria lainnya sedang duduk membelakanginya di balik meja kerjanya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya seperti yang kau minta." kata pria itu. "Aku menemuinya di toilet dan menjauhkan buku catatanku untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dan sesuai rencana, dia mencariku dan aku memberikannya hadiah -kupon ayam goreng sesuai permintaanmu."

Pria lainnya masih tetap terdiam. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya di atas pahanya yang tersilang dan sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di sudut bibirnya.

"Kerja bagus. Sisanya biar aku yang melakukannya." pria di balik kursi itu memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini.. Maksudku, kenapa kau harus menyamar menjadi petugas _delivery_? Kau bisa mendatanginya langsung, bukan? Chanyeol?"

"Kau banyak bertanya... Kris hyung." Pria bernama Chanyeol menumpu sikunya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Byun Baekhyun ini?"

Chanyeol melirik pria di sebelahnya sekilas dan kembali menatap kedepan.

"Dia temanku spesialku. Teman masa kecilku. Dan aku akan mendapatkannya dengan caraku."

"Baiklah. Berterima kasihlah pada Junmyeonku yang sudah memberikan informasi padamu." kata Kris bersedekap dada.

"Tentu! Setelah aku mendapatkan Baekhyun, aku akan memberikan bayaran yang setimpal pada kalian."

Ddrrtttt..

Bunyi ponsel milik pria bernama Kris terdengar. "Eoh Myeonie kau dimana? Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang."

Kris memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam jasnya. "Aku harus pergi. Joonmyeon sudah menungguku."

"Eung baiklah. Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya."

Setelah Kris mengangguk, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan memperhatikan foto Baekhyun kecil yang terpampang di sana dengan balutan baju Natal -tengah memakan ayam goreng yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Selamat Natal Baekhyun... Lama tidak bertemu."

\- OFFICIALLY END-

Love,

ChiakiBee


End file.
